When The Snow Falls
by LocoHelli
Summary: When Rory finds out Sebastian doesn't get what Christmas is about, he decides to show him. But why would Rory even spend his first December in the US to show a guy he barely knows how Christmas should be? Rorbastian.
1. The bet

**Alina made me want to write this because the idea was pretty awesome. I hope I actually finish this and I actually have an idea of what is going to happen but we never know.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it (even though it's not many)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rory, Sebastian or anything from Glee**

* * *

><p>"What?" Rory said almost horrified.<p>

"I just don't see the big deal," Sebastian said calmly. "You get presents, a lot of food and everyone uses a lot of money."

The Irishman still couldn't believe what Sebastian thought about Christmas.

The conversation had started out innocent. It had just been the two of them, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, David and Thad. They had been talking about a Christmas concert they, New Direction and Warblers, would do together, when Sebastian had said "I don't get why you get so worked up, it's just Christmas."

"Christmas is so much more than that," Rory said and had risen from his chair. He was obviously upset. "I'm going to show you how wonderful Christmas is!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"You will see," Rory just said and sat down again.

"Are you guys done now?" David asked and looked just as calm as Sebastian, unlike Kurt and Rachel.

"Looks like we are," was Sebastian's reply.

"Anyways, I think it's a great idea to do it acapella but wouldn't it take longer to organize?" Rachel asked.

"It shouldn't take that long. We just need to know what songs," Thad said and both Kurt and Blaine cringed. They just knew what the Warblers would go through.

"Don't be too hard on them," Kurt begged.

"We never are," Thad said confused. Wes had obviously brainwashed Thad or at least had an influence on how Thad saw the Warbler practice.

"I'll be sure to see we don't overwork," David said to calm the two ex-warblers. Even though David was best friend with Wes, he still was very laid back when it came to Warbler practice.

The rest just looked confused but all Rory could think about was how to show Sebastian how amazing Christmas was.

"I was thinking we could do 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'" Rachel said.

"You just want a solo," Kurt said. "Let Tina, Artie or someone else sing."

"What about a Christmas concert only with people who rarely gets solos," Blaine suggested.

"I don't know if it would work with the Warblers," David said hesitantly.

"I'm going," Rory said. "And Sebastian comes with me, he shouldn't plan a Christmas concert if he doesn't have the Christmas spirit."

"You can't decide for me," Sebastian said already annoyed.

"We can kick you out of this meeting and say if you don't let Rory try, you can't get a solo."

Sebastian muttered something and rose from his chair. "Fine!"

They both left the shop and Rory couldn't help but say; "If you want to say why you feel that way about Christmas I will listen."

"I doesn't concern you," Sebastian said but couldn't help but feel a little bad when he saw the sad eyes from Rory.

"If you ever want to say it I will listen," the Irishman said quietly.

"Maybe another time," Sebastian mumbled.

Rory smiled and kept walking.

"Why do you even care about how I feel about Christmas?" asked Sebastian,

"I care a lot about Christmas and I want everyone to experience the happiness," Rory answered easily.

"Let's just get over with this…"

"This is not going to be over in one day. You have to deal with it more days."

Sebastian looked like he was ready to die. "Okay but if you can't make me see why Christmas is so amazing, I get to decide what I want with you a whole day!"

"Deal!" Rory said even though he knew how Sebastian was. "But then I see you this Saturday."

Sebastian looked confused. "What's on Saturday?"

"You will see," Rory said and then just left Sebastian.


	2. Let's skate

**Finally! The second chapter.**

**When I started this fic, I was like "Nobody is going to read this since nobody is shipping it." But I was wrong. I've got three reviews. I love you guys. LET ME LOVE YOU FOREVER! I would answer you but I got kinda busy with school and just tired.**

**Anyways, none of these chapters have been beta'd since I don't have patience for that and this chapter was going to be up tonight! But if you want to beta them you are welcome. I will give you credit.**

**Last thing: I've begun on chapter three and I'm trying to get it done before the weekend (boring classes all the time). And this is so fluffy but chapter three is going to be so fluffy you get cavities. Or something like that.**

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting in the choir room and wondered how he should make Sebastian see how wonderful Christmas was.<p>

He knew he would take him ice-skating this Saturday but that was all he knew.

"Rory?" Kurt said when he saw how concentrated Rory looked. "RORY!"

"What?" Rory said confused and looked around, not really knowing what was going on.

"You have to pay attention and tell me what you are talking about," Kurt simply said. Rory looked at Rachel who told them about what they would do to the Christmas concert with the Warblers. He was surprise she hadn't even noticed Kurt talking.

"It's Sebastian," Rory whispered, slightly afraid Rachel or Mr. Shue would notice them. "I'm not sure how to show him how wonderful Christmas is and we bet on it."

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Kurt said with a smile even though he was convinced that Sebastian would cheat to win the bet. Rory really believed the best in people.

"You can bake with him," Blaine suggested who had listened to their conversation. "Or go Christmas shopping with him."

"That's some great ideas," Rory said with a smile.

"So that was our plan," Rachel said to finish her speech.

"You up for it Rory," Mr. Shue said. Oblivious to the conversation there had been going on.

"Ehh… yea?" Rory said, no idea what was even going on.

"Must feel great to have a solo," Sam said with a smile.

"Solo? Great. I have to think about a solo and my bet with Mr. Sexy," he mumbled.

"Mr. Sexy?" Kurt said amused but pretty amazed Rory had said that.

Rory blushed bright red.

"I thought you were straight after the Brittany thing," Finn said. Not really knowing what was going on.

"I like both genders," Rory mumbled. "But I only said he was sexy, not that I'm interested in a relationship with him. Everyone knows how he is. He's a jerk."

"He is not that bad," Blaine said but everyone knew he only said it because Sebastian was a Warbler.

"Do you encourage a relationship between Sebastian and Rory?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not! That would be bad. Really bad…" Blaine said. He didn't really want to displease his boyfriend who made his bitch face at the moment.

"I'm just goin' now," Rory said and before anyone could say anything the boy was out of the choir room and ran down the hallways.

"He probably had to call his loverboy," came it from Santana.

"Just shut up Santana," Kurt angrily said.

"I'm not going out there!"

"Come on."

"Absolutely not!"

"…"

"How is this going to show me Christmas spirit or whatever?"

"Just put on your skates," Rory said and sat down on a bench to tie his skates. It suddenly hit him. "Don't ye know how to skate?"

"And what if I don't?" Sebastian asked.

"Let me teach you," Rory said with a smile.

Sebastian sighed and removed his shoes to tie the skates Rory had rented to him.

"It's not that hard," Rory said reassuring but it didn't really help on Sebastian's mood. "Remember, you get a solo and it's only one hour today."

"Today? How long do you plan on doing this?"

"Christmas Day," Rory said with a big smile. "We have a lot to do this December."

"I can just quit in two weeks when we have performed."

"But then I would win the bet." Rory thought a little and then said. "You can decide when we meet next time, but it has to been within a week, if you master the ice skates in a hour."

Sebastian nodded and tried to stand on the ice. Rory grabbed Sebastian's arm so he wouldn't fall. He knew how much it could hurt.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Sebastian was surprised by the comment but didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to do when he was shown kindness.

It actually didn't take him long before he knew how to skate without Rory's help.

"Good job," Rory said and held a certain distance but not so far they could lose sight of each other.

A hour passed without Sebastian noticing and even though Rory did, he didn't say anything. He really didn't want the older boy to leave.

After two hours of just skating, they began a chase on the ice. Sebastian was a fast learner since he could keep up with Rory.

"Got you," Sebastian said when he gently grabbed Rory's arm. If there had been more people they would have hit some of them.

"You're good," Rory said slightly out of breath and with red cheeks. Neither could tell if it was from the cold or them being a little closer than they should.

"Look at the time," Rory said and once again distanced himself from Sebastian. "It's been almost three hours."

"I better get going then," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You won, When do you wanna meet next time?"

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Tomorrow then."

"Jerk!" Rory pouted but he really should have known that would happen.

"I won so I decided," Sebastian simply said.

"Okay, come over to Brittany's place at noon," Rory said and tried to keep his smile but it was obviously fake.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sebastian said and skated over to his shoes while Rory stayed on the ice. Now Rory just needed to cancel his plan for tomorrow.


	3. Why is there flour everywhere?

**YAY! Chapter three. Are you just as excited as me. Well you guys are probably more.**

**For like 2 hours ago I said I would put this chapter up today and decided I should do it before I had to go to Japanese and I did! I've had 4 hours without classes today and I was just like "I have to write today" and I did. Like in the last 2 hours and I was even lazy there...**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and seriously guys. You guys should write to me on Tumblr or something. I would like to talk to more people who ships Rorbastian!**

**Btw! It's so fluffy!**

* * *

><p>Rory had got permission to bake when he had told Brittany's parents what he wanted to do with Sebastian. They strongly believed in Christmas spirit so they hadn't objected the least.<p>

After he had gotten home yesterday, he had realized it was the perfect day to bake. No one would be home the whole day. Brittany was with Santana and her parents were at some Charity of some kind.

When he heard the doorbell he was out of the chair within seconds and opened the door. He had no idea why he was so excited because he was pretty sure Sebastian wouldn't want to bake.

"Hi Rory," Sebastian said. "It's snowing so it took me a little longer to get here than I expected."

"It's fine besides we're not going to be outside," Rory answered and began walking towards the kitchen.

"What are we even doing today?" Sebastian asked and began to remove the boots.

"Baking, "Rory said and waited for Sebastian to protest. It just never came.

"Seb?" Rory said and turned around to see if Sebastian had run away. He was surprised when he saw . Sebastian actually had a small smile on his lips but it was gone when he saw Rory looked.

"You like baking, "Rory said giggling.

"I do not!" Sebastian said offended. Rory just continued to giggle.

"Shut up Irish," Sebastian said annoyed. He only just saw the pained expression Rory had before Rory was in the kitchen and Sebastian had to follow him.

When he came into the kitchen, Rory already was beginning to take the stuff from the cabinets.

Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why Rory got so sad. "What are we even baking?"

"Just cookies, unless you want to bake something else," Rory said and flashed a smile almost like nothing had happened before.

"Cookies are fine," Sebastian said a little unsure.

"Come help me lazy ass," Rory said and looked at the recipe.

Rory had just put the cookies in the oven when something was on his head and neck. He knew exactly what it was. Flour.

Sebastian smirked but didn't really think Rory would take an egg and smash it on the top of his head.

Sebastian took some more flour and casted it on Rory. This turned out to be a flour war. Rory didn't really want to ruin Sebastian's hair anymore and that's was why he didn't use more eggs.

When they both were mostly covered in flour, Sebastian got a hold on both of Rory's arms so Rory couldn't move that much.

Rory slowly began to blush. This was _not_ how he thought it would go. When he looked at Sebastian's face he really wanted to kiss him, and he was so close. Even though Rory knew it was a bad idea, he almost did it, when he heard the timer go off.

Rory was for once happy for it. It was more than a bad idea to kiss Sebastian and he knew it.

"W-we better get t-them o-out," Rory stammered and Sebastian just let go of the arms.

"You're right, "Sebastian mumbled and actually looked a little disappointed.

Even though Sebastian couldn't see Rory's face anymore, he could still see how much he vlushed.

"Do you want any?" Rory asked and looked at Sebastian.

"No," he just said and almost smiled when he saw how flustered Rory looked. It was really adorable. Rory nodded and looked a little disappointed.

"Is there more you want me to do, or can I go home?" Sebastian asked.

"Unless you want a bath or something you can go," Rory said and it looked like he hadn't been disappointed just a minute ago because Sebastian wouldn't taste the cookies. "I can text you about next time."

"I just take one when I get back to Dalton," Sebastian said and did go to the door to get his jacket and boots.

"I still haven't heard your story," Rory said.

"Another time."

"I think something is wrong with Rory," Finn said to kurt just before Glee practice while they waited for Mr. Schue. It wasn't really unusual for Rory to be quiet but he never had such a confused and sad look on his face. Kurt looked at Rory and when he saw the look he frowned.

"It's probably that Sebastian," Kurt said slightly angry. "He didn't look so sad before he started hanging out with him, and it's just after two days.

Kurt rose from his chair and walked to Rory. "Rory is something wrong?"

"N-no," Rory said surprised and blushed. His thoughts had been another place.

"I'm pretty sure something happened," came it from Mercedes who was kitting beside him. Everyone had stopped their conversations to listen. They all knew who Rory had been with for the weekend and they all loved gossip.

"Why do you even want to know?" Rory asked still blushing.

"We care about you," came the reply from Kurt.

"So everyone here wants to hear?"

There came a lot of nods from the people from the members.

"It's none of your business!" Rory said and once again left the choir room.

He walked down the hallways until he reached his locked and sank to the floor. This was way too frustrating. They all wanted to know what was going on; he had a hard time not giving in to Sebastian's charm and he was a completely mess.

"What's up babyface?" came it from a voice that he identified as Santana. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It doesn't really matter," Rory mumbled and tried not to look at Santana.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually worried," Santana said and looked firm at Rory. "If it's because they all want to know what's going on. Just stand up for yourself and think 'fuck them, I'm doing what I want'"

"It's not them. It's Sebastian!" Rory said frustrated. "I'm falling for him and it's so bad because if he had any interest, it's for a quick fuck and I'm out of his life."

"Why not. That's what I did before Britt?"

"It's not the same okay?" Rory said angrily and rose from the floor. "If I want anything with Sebastian it's a real relationship."

"Then make it clear to him," Santana said and rose an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter to you? You have never been nice to me!"

"Because you're in the same boat as I was and Britt cares about you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a cliffhanger, and what did you think about the conversation between Santana and Rory?<strong>


	4. Walking in a winter wonderland

**Finally! Chapter 4 and some progress gets made in this chapter. I really can't believe how slow Sebastian and Rory are. I really hate them (or not).**

**I actually said I would upload this yesterday to Alina but it wasn't done and I kind of died yesterday. My friends were trolling me and gave me Rorbastian. They weren't really nice. But still awesome.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I actually like it but not sure how you will take (other than Alina)**

**Btw, this is dedicated to Charlie I recently lost. Let him rest in peace.**

* * *

><p>Rory and Sebastian were casually walking in a park. Not far from them were some kids running around and either playing on the playground or having snowball fights.<p>

They each had a coffee in their hand to keep them just a little bit warm in the cold weather.

Sebastian had long ago stopped asking why they were outside in the snow since he still haven't got an answer. Even though he wouldn't admit it (to himself or others) Sebastian kind of liked just walking in silence with Rory.

When they had got a little closer some of the kids had seen Rory and were now running towards him.

"Ror!" some of them shouted and stopped up just before the two boys. Rory had played with some of kids for a couple of months so they all knew who he was, the parents didn't really mind him either when they had seen how well he handled them.

"Hey," Rory laughed and looked down on them.

"Come play with us," a little girl said.

Sebastian didn't really know what to do and felt really out of place.

"I'm actually with a friend at the moment," Rory said when he saw how Sebastian looked.

"He can play too," one of the boys said.

"Just play with them, I'll find some place to sit down," Sebastian said and tried not to look at the kids.

"And you promise you won't run away?" Rory asked. He really didn't want Sebastian to leave because he actually liked the older boys company even though he didn't say it out loud.

"Yes," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Hold my coffee then. I'll be back in maybe 15 minutes, not gonna play with them all day," Rory gave the half empty cup to Sebastian and ran to the kids who tried to tackle him.

Sebastian found a bench and sat down. He looked at Rory and the kids and he actually got a little sad but still thought it was absolutely adorable how they played.

Rory had been tackled at least five times and ended in the snow when they had only played 10 minutes but that didn't stop him from continuing playing. But they were 6 against him so he didn't really have a chance.

Sebastian could hear them all laugh and wondered why it could be so fun to play in something so cold.

Sebastian had been done with his coffee in some time when Rory came back. He had considered drinking Rory's but thought it would be best not to do it. Sebastian looked at Rory and almost began to laugh at how he looked.

Rory was covered in snow and his cheeks and ears were red from the cold.

"You're going to get sick," Sebastian said tried to hide a smile.

"It would be worth it," Rory said and took his coffee from Sebastian even though it was cold. "The way their faces just lights up when they are playing and laughing. Everything is just so innocent."

There came a chuckle from Sebastian.

"You should laugh some more," Rory said when he heard the chuckle. "It's beautiful."

"Ehh…" Sebastian said and wasn't really comfortable. "I've heard we got a duet. Do you know what song it is?"

"They told me yesterday that it's 'Our First Christmas Together'," Rory said smiling.

"That sounds like a love song," Sebastian said and Rory froze. He hadn't thought about it before but he knew it was a love song. He slowly began to blush but luckily for him his face was still red from the snow so Sebastian didn't notice.

"It actually is," Rory said. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." He dumped down on the bench just beside Sebastian.

"The Christmas concert is in a week," Sebastian said while they were just sitting on the bench. "Do you think everything will be ready?"

"Of course it will," Rory said. "Everyone is working really hard to get it ready in time. I just hope I won't mess up. I've never really had a solo in front an audience before.

"You were in West Side Story," Sebastian said because even though he hadn't really paid attention to other than Blaine, he had heard Rory and knew he had a role. Actually already at that time he had been drawn to Rory because of the accent. Sebastian had always loved accents.

"But that was such a small part and I barely sang," Rory said flustered. He didn't think Sebastian had remembered him at all. "And I've only sang a couple of times in the choir room and there is so few."

"I'll help you," Sebastian said before he could stop himself. He wasn't supposed to say that and expected Rory to make fun of him or something like that.

"Thanks Seb," Rory said with a big smile. "That means a lot to me."

They were quiet for some time before Rory once again said something. "I better get indoors or just home. The snow is melting." It was true. Most of the snow had melted already and he was obviously wet.

"I would say we could go to Lima Bean but I guess you shouldn't be sick a week before the concert," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Let's go to Lima Bean buy another coffee and go home to Brittany. Just because I'm wet doesn't mean we have to cancel the rest of the day," Rory said and rose from the bench. "I think Brittany is at Santana's again. So you don't have to be worried about get asked about weird stuff."

Sebastian smiled a little. "Then let's go."

Rory had changed his clothes so he was now dry but also in a lot more lose clothes. It was just some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"So what are we going to do?" Sebastian asked and looked at Rory.

"You really can't just relax for a moment?" Rory said and sat down with his leg under him.

"Not possible," Sebastian said. "I'm from Dalton, we never relax there." Sebastian dumped down on the couch and sighed. He was actually kind of tired.

"Why not?" Rory asked and smiled. His cheeks were still red even though he had been indoor in some time.

"We have a lot to do there and some of the people are pretty crazy. Have you met Nick and Jeff?" Sebastian said and laughed a little.

"No," Rory said but came with a big smile. It was the second time Sebastian had laughed and he really loved that laugh.

"But they are pretty crazy," Sebastian said and began crawling towards Rory on the couch. It was a bit unstable but he did pretty well with that. "They prank people and make out in public to annoy the other students. Even the teachers. They run around and scream and I heard some pretty amazing stories from last year."

Rory had unconscious moved closer to Sebastian to hear what he said and their faces where almost touching now. Sebastian looked into Rory's eyes and then let his lips touch Rory's in a sweet kiss.

Rory's brain didn't work the moment he felt Sebastian's lips. Without thinking about the consequences.

It was Sebastian brain that was the first to realize what had happened. He broke the kiss and looked horrified at Rory before he was out of the room and gone. Rory was just sitting on the couch and was so surprised.

"I'm screwed."


	5. We better talk

**Longest chapter I've written and it was supposed to be longer but I was so lazy and the end changed a lot from what I had in mind. So basically it turned out differently than I expected but I guess I'm happy with it.**

**There is only 2 chapters to go I think. Not sure, I'll see where they end but the last one is coming up the 25th! No idea how I have to let this little baby go *hugs fanfic***

**This was supposed to be up yesterday but felt like crap so I was like "No, they can wait till tomorrow" then I got home today and I was like "I'm gonna type it" I ended up doing other stuff and then felt like crap again and decided to sleep. And after I woke up I've been distracted by my friends or else this would have been up like 6 hours ago if I wasn't so distracted.**

* * *

><p>"Not like that!" came it from Kurt who was trying to coach Rory to sing the song perfect. Rory could actually sing it amazing but after some hours with Kurt he had almost given up.<p>

"Can I get some tea or water?" Rory asked tired. He knew he was meeting up with the Warblers in a couple of hours to get everything in order and he couldn't take more vocal lessons from Kurt. "I can the song and I have to use my voice for later."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, only because we are seeing the Warblers later. I'll make some tea to you." He said and left the room. Rory sat down on the floor because he was too lazy to go near a place he could sit down.

"I'm not going to survive this," Rory mumbled. "And with Sebastian no less." He hadn't really spoken to Sebastian since they had kissed and the brief conversation they have had was in texts and it didn't look like Sebastian was bothered by the fact they had kissed. Rory didn't have the courage to bring it up.

"I'm so stupid," Rory said annoyed at himself.

"Why are you stupid?" Kurt asked and gave Rory his tea. Rory had apparently been thinking a long time. Kurt sat down in front of Rory.

"Nothing," Rory said blushing.

"I know it's something. I laid it off last time because of your reaction but not this time. Have Sebastian done something?" Kurt looked a little annoyed when he mentioned Sebastian's name.

"Yes and no," Rory mumbled.

"A yes or no?"

"Yes, he kissed me last time I saw him," Rory said and gave up. "And he give me all of these feelings I know I shouldn't have because it's _Sebastian_." Rory looked at the tea and nipped to it.

"So basically you are in love with him?" Kurt said surprised. "Didn't think that would happen."

"It's not like anything would come out of it. He doesn't like me like that, he was probably just messing with me." Rory looked like a kicked puppy because he felt like one. He had fallen for Sebastian in just a short time.

"What happened after you… kissed?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

"He ran out of the door," Rory said and Kurt looked a little confused. "We headed back to Brittany's house because I had played in the snow with some kids and was wet."

"Do you really like Sebastian?" Kurt softly asked and received a nod from Rory. "Would you say you are in love with him." That just made Rory blush more. But he didn't deny it.

"You will possible get your heart broken," Kurt said and felt sorry for the young boy. "Unless what the Warblers say is true." That got Rory's attention.

"W-what?"

Kurt bit his lip and debated if he should tell Rory, he was afraid to get the younger boy's hope up but maybe it was for the best. "They told us that Sebastian had zoned out a lot after the weekend you were together and every time they talked about New Directions he would blush if they mentioned your name. I think Trent said he caught him saying your name while he was sleeping this week."

Rory was by now red in his face and tried to hide it by drinking his tea.

"Let's take this one day at a time," Kurt said. "For now let's focus on the concert."

Rory nodded. "But can I let my voice rest for a bit?"

Kurt just laughed at that. "Of course, we shouldn't ruin your voice."

Kurt hadn't tortured Rory more after he found out of Rory's had a little more than a crush on Sebastian but as soon as they met up with New Directions and the Warblers it got seriously. Well not really.

They had gone through all the numbers and made some adjustments to most of them because they had to combine two groups, which was kind of hard.

How Rory had gone through the whole day without really looking at Sebastian was a mystery and how Sebastian could the same was also a mystery. They both knew they had to face each other to the concert and just thinking about it made Rory blush.

-x-

"You're going to be great," Santana said quietly. None of the others around them heard her but she gave Rory a huge shock.

"Jeezz…" Rory said when his heart slowed down a little. "Don't give me such a shock but thanks."

"And take that boy before I do," she said and looked at Sebastian.

"No, you have Brittany," Rory said but blushed just by the comment on Sebastian.

"You never know. Besides doesn't it look like that boy is getting a little comfortable with Sebastian?" she said with a smirk. A boy had come up to Sebastian, probably one of the Warblers and they were now whispering to each other.

Rory looked away. "Can you stop this? It's really not funny!"

"Stop moping around and just tell him what you think. We've all heard what the Warblers told Kurt, Blaine and Rachel because Rachel can't keep a secret. He is obviously in love with you so just get him!" Santana said and gave him her best bitch glance. Almost as bad as Kurt's. "And now I will leave you because some people are better company than you." Santana then left and Rory looked a bit after her before looking at Sebastian again.

"Everyone get ready!" David said loud so everyone could hear him.

Rory could feel he was getting more and more nervous and seriously doubted it was the right decision to give him a duet with Sebastian.

He knew it was way too late to say no so he just followed the others up to the stage. They held the concert at the mall where they had gotten permission.

The concert actually ran quite smooth and everyone had a great time but it got kind of ruined when Rory realized he had to sing with Sebastian and actually look at him.

Rory took a deep breath before he began to sing. _(A/N: This is where I fail because I can't write duets)_

"_**Don't mind the snow that's falling**__**  
><strong>__**The carol singers calling**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just happy to be spending our first Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**Together"**_

Even though he had just singed the first verse he already felt more relaxed because he knew how to do this and he knew this song by heart. And he continued to sing the next verse.

"_**And I'll be more than jolly**__**  
><strong>__**With the mistletoe and holly**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight as we are counting down to Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**Together**__**  
><strong>__**Just you and me**__"_

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at how relaxed Rory looked. He was really were he belonged even though they all knew how nervous Rory had been. It was Sebastian turn to sing and he had to do anything to not smiling to Rory and make it completely obvious how he was feeling. He would like to talk about it before the whole world knew.

"_**With those jingle bells ringing**__**  
><strong>__**As I'm holding you near**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be making a toast**__**  
><strong>__**May tonight be the most**__**  
><strong>__**Unforgettable night of the year**_

_**The sound of jingle bells and laughter**__**  
><strong>__**Will remind us ever after**__**  
><strong>__**Of how we spent that magical first Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**Together**__**  
><strong>__**Just you and me"**_ Sebastian winked at Rory and he could see the Irishman blushing slightly.

"_**Just you and me"**_ Both of them said at the same time.

"_**With those jingle bells ringing**__**  
><strong>__**As I'm holding you near**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be making a toast**__**  
><strong>__**May tonight be the most**__**  
><strong>__**Unforgettable night of the year**__**  
><strong>__**The year"**_Sebastian sang and could feel butterflies in his stomach when he looked at the look Rory had.

"_**Cuddled up and cozy**__**  
><strong>__**The future's looking rosy**__**  
><strong>__**And I can see us spending every Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**Together**__**  
><strong>__**Just you and me"**_ was the last thing Rory sang before walking back to the rest and Sebastian followed him only shortly after.

-x-

Rory was whispering with Santana when Sebastian came over to talk. The only thing he heard was from Santana who said something like "You talk with him now if I have to drag you!" Sebastian had a feeling they were talking about him but wasn't really sure.

Rory looked at Sebastian and blushed almost instantly. He felt like a silly school girl with a crush on the popular guy.

"We need to talk," Sebastian said and was actually surprised he could even form words.

"I'll be going then," Santana said with a smirk. "I'll tell the others you guys will meet us later." She walked away to inform Kurt about the situation since he looked really worried.

"You… ehh… what do you…" Rory mumbled and couldn't really form a sentence.

"You were amazing up there," Sebastian said. "And I was stupid for not realizing it sooner… you just make me feel stuff, I didn't know was possible… it's just so confusing…" The really short speech made Rory smile. They way Sebastian had trouble to find words for it but Rory could just hear how sincere Sebastian was.

"It's okay," Rory said. "You're confused because you've never felt it before. I'll give you time to think."

"But it'll do no good if I'm alone because I won't come any closer to truth," Sebastian said. "Besides we still have a bet going on." Both Sebastian and Rory smiled by that comment.

"I believe he have," Rory answered. "Let's go Christmas shopping. I need to buy some presents to the others."

Sebastian nodded and they started walking towards some of the stores.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending sucks, lol. Didn't know how to end this chapter so it ended like that. Btw, please review and tell me how this is<strong>


	6. Another walk in the snow

**Short chapter because I wanted this to get up before I go to bed and because I have a lot to do. The next might first be up the 26th because I remembered how little time I have but I will try to get it done as soon as possible.**

**Finally you get to see why Sebastian doesn't like Christmas. Weeeee! Or something. Alina helped me decide.**

**I hope you enjoy this and now I will go to bed.**

* * *

><p>Rory and Sebastian were once again walking in the park. This time was different though because it was quiet and almost no people were there.<p>

It had been a couple of days since the concert and there were not many days back until Christmas.

"Sebastian," Rory started and didn't dare to look at Sebastian but he knew he had got the attention from the other boy. "Are you going to be alone this Christmas?"

Sebastian looked surprised by this. "Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering… no it's stupid," Rory said blushing and he had no idea why he was so shy. He had managed to act somehow normal even though he knew something could happen between them.

"I'm sure it's not stupid," Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's just," Rory mumbled. "If you don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, you could spend it with me."

Sebastian looked surprised by the suggesting because he wouldn't even have thought about it. Instead of answering the question he said something else. "You still want to know why I don't really like Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Rory said. "Are you ready to talk?"

Sebastian nodded and looked towards the sky. It was beginning to snow again.

"When I was younger I wasn't like I was today. I was really spoiled and at that time my parents really cared for me. When I was about 7 my mother got pregnant and I was so mad I would get a sister because that would mean they wouldn't love me that much. That was at least what I thought back then," Sebastian knew this would be painful to talk about so he was glad they were the only ones in the park. "When she was born I really loved her from the minute I saw her. She was really precious to me. Back then my parents would be with us every Christmas and I really loved that time. It was the only time we all really were together and they would ignore all business just to be with us. A couple of years ago we were driving home from my grandparents and…" He had to stop. He hadn't talk about this in a really long time, so it was hard for him.

Rory didn't say anything but just waited for Sebastian to calm a little down. The older boy didn't cry but Rory could see the pained expression he had.

"We crashed," Sebastian finally said. "My parents and I survived but my sister died before the ambulance came. My parents… withdrew themselves and we stopped being together for Christmas. I got presents but they were never home."

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"It's okay," Sebastian said and gave Rory a sad smile.

"You really shouldn't be alone Christmas Eve. You should feel what it's like to be with someone who cares about you again," Rory said and blushed. "Of course just as friends."

"No," Sebastian said. "I don't want to spend my Christmas with you as friends."

Rory tried not to look hurt but it hurt a little to know Sebastian wouldn't be with him for Christmas.

"If we are going to be spend it together it's going to be as boyfriends," Sebastian said with a smile. "Would you do me that honor?"

Rory's face was in no time completely red and he beamed at Sebastian. "I would love to."

"But I'm really not good at this. I've actually never tried to be with someone for longer than an one night stand."

"It's okay," Rory said. "We'll learn together."


	7. Christmas Eve

**Finally. The last chapter (couple of days too late to actually consider Christmas but that doesn't matter).**

**If anyone looks in the Rorbastian tag on Tumblr, they can see I got kind of frustrated (only with one post because I wouldn't spam the tag too much). But I got it done, not so good and long as I hoped it woud be but it's not that bad, or maybe it is. Who am I to judge. I'm never allowed to judge my own chapters (if you know me, you know why).**

**I'll hope you enjoy and don't worry. I should have some more Rorbastian up before I go back to school the 4th (but not a multichapter one)**

**And thank you all so much for reading this. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Rory and Sebastian was cuddling on Sebastian's bed. They hadn't really done anything but watch Christmas movies. Both had forgotten about the bet for the time being. They just enjoyed being in each other's company.<p>

Rory had come over early because he didn't really want to stay around for whatever the Pierce's had in mind to do. Brittany probably wanted to stay up for Santa Claus (Her parents had told him she still believed in him) and Rory thought they would have someone over for dinner or something.

"That must have hurt," Sebastian commented while they were watching Home Alone 1. Rory just laughed a little at that. Sebastian had taken a liking to comment through the movies. Mostly because he had noticed that Rory would either laugh a little, look at him or say something every time he did it.

"What time is it?" Rory asked just as Kevin got reunited with his mother.

"Around 7 I think," Sebastian said and looked down on Rory. "Why?"

"Just wondered how long we have been laying here," Rory answered with a laugh.

"That would be around 4 hours."

Rory was beginning to think he was turning into a schoolgirl with his reactions around Sebastian and they had only been officially together a couple of days. He blushed and giggled no matter what and he wore this stupid smile all the time.

"Maybe we should make some food," Sebastian suggested and wanted to get up but realized Rory has used him as a pillow.

Rory nodded and got up from the bed and they both walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rory actually didn't know how to cook so he hoped Sebastian knew how.

"I don't know how to cook," Rory said and saw Sebastian look into the fridge.

"Don't worry. I've learned it years ago when I refused to eat take out or get a servant that could make some food to me," Sebastian said and flashed Rory a smile. Rory naturally blushed because of the smile but sent a shy smile back.

While Sebastian made the food, Rory somehow ended up sitting on the kitchen counter. He didn't sit in the way; he just kind of sat there and watched Sebastian make the food. Actually it had been Sebastian who has made him sit there.

"In a couple of minutes," Sebastian said and stood in front of Rory. Sebastian was still a little taller than Rory so it didn't really matter much that Rory was sitting down.

"How do you plan on spending them?" Rory asked with a slight blush. He was pretty sure what Sebastian would do and it was not exactly talking. Rory didn't even get an answer before he felt Sebastian's lips against his.

Rory felt Sebastian's hands on his hips and let his own hands behind Sebastian's neck to play with the hair there. He was glad Sebastian didn't use that many hairstyling products.

When he felt Sebastian's tongue he opened his mouth. He wasn't used to kiss like this or at all so he was still learning.

It was really sweet and slow between them. Sebastian wasn't used to being this kind while being with a person, while Rory had never been this close with another person before.

"I think the food is done," Sebastian whispered after some time. Rory nodded slowly and let go of the older boy.

"What'd you make?" Rory asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Sebastian said.

"It's just like Lady and The Tramp," Rory exclaimed and then blushed a deep red.

"Exactly," Sebastian said. "Blaine might have mentioned it was your favorite movie last time we talked. Maybe you should start not telling them everything."

"Shut up," Rory mumbled and hopped down from the counter.

"I think it's adorable."

-x-

They were once again on Sebastian's bed and a movie was running but this time they both had forgotten about the movie. Sebastian had asked Rory why the Grinch was so mad at Christmas and he couldn't really get why Grinch was obsessed with destroying Christmas.

Rory had given a long explanation about it and somehow ended out in why he loved Christmas so much. Didn't help much that Sebastian had encouraged Rory to do it.

"You win," Sebastian said laughing and got a confused look from Rory. "Had you forgot about our bet?"

"I guess I had," Rory said. "But we never really agreed what would happen if I won so it's no big deal."

Sebastian nodded and gave Rory a small kiss. He could have lied and said he didn't get the whole Christmas thing but he had no idea what he would make Rory do a whole day. It had just been a stupid bet.

But that stupid bet had led to something good so neither of the boys would complain for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


End file.
